Fallen or Not, He's Still Hot
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: There's a certain fallen angel that Sam finds himself to be immensely attracted to - and he's going to have to do something about it. (again, written ahead of the premier)


Sam had had enough of angels, archangels, cupids, and all other manner of things falling from the sky.

He and Dean had been travelling all across the country searching for fallen angels, putting down the ones who'd gone haywire and helping the ones who wanted to try and adapt - not all angels were completely inept at adjusting to human life, Castiel being a case in point.

And then there was Ezekiel.

Sam and Dean had nearly run him over in the middle of Oklahoma, the former warrior angel walking down the middle of the road with not an angel blade in one hand but a full on sword, his face streaked with dirt and mud, stomping up the center line and daring any car that got close to hit him. Given the two long burn marks down running down the middle of his back he couldn't have been anything else than a fallen angel.

Upon initially approaching him he had tried his best to kill them, and Dean had gotten knocked flat on his ass before Sam tackled him to the pavement and dragged him off to the side of the road, managing to get the former seraph's wild movements under control. Sam had had to full on straddle him to pin him down, just barely keeping him still while he explained that they weren't going to hurt him.

What had happened next was completely unexpected.

"Wait... you're Sam and Dean Winchester aren't you?" Ezekiel had stopped struggling and Sam moved off of him, both of them rising to their feet. Sam noticed that he eyed Dean in particular with suspicion, not at all helped by the fact that Dean had a shotgun trained on him.

"Yeah, that's us. How'd you know?"

Ezekiel flashed Sam a toothy grin. "You're famous up there in heaven." He tipped his head skywards. "Well you were. Guess that's not the case anymore, huh?" Dean looked over to Sam, giving a shrug of his shoulders. "Look guys, I was on my way to find some more of my brethren so if you'll excuse-"

Sam held up a hand. "Wait. We've actually been going around and trying to help them so if you'd like to join us, you're more than welcome." Sam ignored the groan that Dean gave him. "We have Castiel with us too. He's back at our hotel, resting." Ezekiel smiled wide. "You have Castiel?"

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "You know him?"

Ezekiel laughed. "Yeah, of course. He's my baby brother."

. . .

It hadn't exactly been a happy reunion.

Upon seeing Ezekiel (who Sam was starting to find reminded him of Dean in a lot of ways) Castiel had tried to run, not in a he's going to kill me sort of way but in a this is my relative I haven't seen in years sort of way. Both Sam and Dean had gotten a great deal of amusement out of how Ezekiel had lifted Cas off the ground in a tight hug, watching the smaller man struggle in Ezekiel's grasp like a cat that didn't want to be picked up.

"Zeke... put... put me down." The taller man let go of Cas, still smiling at him. He made his way back over to Sam and Dean, trying to hide himself behind Sam, "Aw, come on Cas? Afraid of big brother?"

Sam moved aside so that Ezekiel could see Cas again. "Clearly if I'm trying to get away from you."

Ezekiel sighed, letting Cas go. Sam smiled, amused by their reunion. Even Dean was chewing his lip and trying to contain his laughter. Cas smacked him on the back of the head when it finally broke and Dean let out a loud guffaw. "C... come on Cas, let's go get a drink." Dean led Castiel out by the arm, the ex-angel throwing angry glances back at a still amused Ezekiel.

The door shut, leaving Sam and Ezekiel alone together. "So... Ezekiel..."

"Please, call me Zeke."

"Zeke. You're named after the prophet, the one who foretold Jerusalem's destruction." Sam sat down on the edge of his bed, inviting Zeke to sit down across from him.

Zeke eased himself down, stretching his body, tattered shirt riding up to reveal a firmly chiseled stomach - who knew angels had abs? Sam felt a flash of desire, then just as quickly suppressed it. "Actually, I am the prophet turned former warrior angel turned... well I guess human now. And the whole prophet thing hasn't been true for awhile now. I became a warrior around the time of the Battle of Hastings - how do you think the Normans conquered England?"

Sam sat up a little. "You were there?"

Zeke held a hand up. "Scout's Honor. I've hung around down here a lot. Without me Eisenhower never would have conquered Normandy and Nimitz Midway. What can I say, I love a good scrap."

Sam smiled and shook his head. "You're so... different from Castiel. How come?"

"Because Cas forgot how to have fun a long time ago. I never really stopped. Fight, fuck, fly. Well the last part's not exactly true anymore but... the other two are." Ezekiel winked, giving Sam that earth shattering smile again.

Sam blushed, feeling the need to change the subject. "So... how come you haven't tried to kill us yet."

"Because I admire you and your brother. You're both remarkable, what with you overcoming Azazel and his tricks, the whole Apocalypse thing, all of it. I've always had faith in the Winchesters, even if your decisions aren't always made with the best intentions."

Sam gave a small chuff of laughter. "Yeah well... that's us for you."

Ezekiel reached out and put a hand on Sam's knee. "I've admired you in particular Sam. Talk about overcoming impossible circumstances - that's not something that just anyone can do, and I have an immense amount of respect for that." He leaned back, stretching again. "Say Sam, can I use your bathroom? I've been down here for a week without a bath and well... I'd like to take one."

Sam blushed again. "Uh yeah - bathroom's through that door." Ezekiel stood, shedding his shirt and presenting his well-muscled back to Sam, striding with something that could only be called authority into the small room. Ezekiel did at least have the decency to shut the door partly, and Sam, in order to distract himself, got him a change of clothes, figuring that since they were about the same size he'd fit into them. Ezekiel looked like a boxers kind of guy so he found a pair that didn't look too threadbare and tossed them on the bed along with a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Zeke was surprisingly... approachable for a being who was formerly a soldier, someone who probably still considered himself a soldier in many ways.

Sam heard the water shut off and called out. "I have some clothes for you." Zeke stepped out of the bathroom, towel just barely wrapped around his waist, taking the clothes from Sam with a smile. "Thanks Sam." He took the clothes and stepped back into the bathroom, offering Sam a peek of his ass as the towel dropped to the floor. Sam wasn't exactly drawn to guys but there was something about Ezekiel... he couldn't place it exactly.

He supposed he'd find out later.

. . .

Over the next month, Ezekiel really grew on Sam and Dean. Dean let go of his initial hostility, admiring Zeke's strategy and insight on hunts. Not only was he good with a sword or any other blade but he was also a born tactician. Dean actually listened to him and took what he had to say to heart, not just dismissing it and going his own way. Sam also found that Ezekiel was incredibly intelligent, a scholar as much as a warrior. One night he found him practicing muay thai in the library while reciting Shakespeare, to which Zeke had replied that it helped him focus. He even offered to show Sam how to do it, and Sam started to pick up on it more, enjoying the way it freed his body. Aside from the occasional bar brawl that he accidentally got into, hand to hand combat wasn't one of Sam's strong points and Zeke made for an excellent sparring partner and teacher. He was patient with Sam, showing him how it was done.

Things got interesting one night at the Bunker, about six months after they had taken Ezekiel in. (And Castiel had finally relented, grudgingly saying that Zeke was safer here rather than somewhere else.)

Sam and Ezekiel had been sparring down in the dungeon, stripped to the waist and with bare feet, practicing kick boxing. Sam had gone for a roundhouse kick but had suddenly cried out in pain, having pulled a muscle in his lower leg. He sank to the ground, teeth gritted and sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Didn't hurt you did I?" Ezekiel was immediately on the ground next to him. "No, no - pulled a muscle Zeke. Ice." Ezekiel nodded, then got up and went upstairs. Sam managed to get himself over to a chair and sat down, pulling off his workout shorts and massaging the pain in his left thigh. Ezekiel came back a few minutes later, a washcloth full of ice bound up tightly in one hand. Sam took it and gently put it on the throbbing muscle, some of the pain dissipating immediately. Ezekiel got a towel and wiped his face, tossing one to Sam.

"You've been doing a great job Sam, you know that right?" Sam smiled at him. "Thanks Zeke. Never figured I'd get the hang of it to be honest - hand to hand's never been one of my strong points."

"Could have fooled me Sam. And what with your still recovering from The Trials - pretty damn remarkable in my book." Zeke smiled at him, his face flushed red from sparring. He looked down where Sam was holding the ice pack, waving it away. "Let me have a look at it." Sam wasn't about to refuse him, electric pulses of discomfort shooting through his leg every time he tried to move. Zeke was painfully aware of the fact that Sam was sitting there in just boxers, one leg of them drawn up, the bulge of his cock heavy in the front of them. Zeke had known the pleasures of the flesh for a long time, and he had grown to like Sam - a lot.

He slowly began to massage Sam's thigh, Sam closing his eyes and his breath hitching, very aware of the proximity of Zeke's hands to his crotch. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been jerking off to Zeke touching him for weeks now, and he tried to think of anything but how close the ex-angel was to him, his hands warm and skilled as they relaxed the injured muscle. Sam's breath picked up as Zeke worked over the whole of his thigh, not sure if his fingers were purposefully moving closer and closer up towards Sam's now rapidly hardening cock.

"Something I can help you with Sam?"

"No it's just... it's been awhile and..." Zeke put a hand over Sam's mouth, saying "I know Sam. And if you want some help, I'm more than willing to offer it."

Sam gulped, nodding. He wasn't about to turn down what had been the fantasy of his dreams for the last month. Sam pushed Zeke's hand away and said "This isn't going to be a one time thing is it." Zeke's face was close, his hands still on Sam's thigh. "Not if you don't want it to be Sam."

"Really?" Sam couldn't keep the note of naive hopefulness out of his voice.

Ezekiel smiled. "Yeah." Before Sam could say anything else, Zeke was pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, smiling as Sam started to kiss him back, his arms on Zeke's biceps. Zeke tasted clean and pure - Sam guessed it had something to do with the fact that he was formerly an angel. Sam really didn't care right now, because his mouth was suddenly full of Zeke's tongue, seeking permission to enter Sam deeper. Sam opened his mouth up more, letting Zeke dominate the kiss. His hands rested on the former angel's lower back, pulling him down into his lap. Sam winced momentarily as his weight settled onto his lap, the wooden chair creaking slightly beneath their combined weight.

Holding Zeke like this was so different from a woman. Girls were all soft curves and gentleness (at least the ones that Sam had been with) but Zeke was all power and hard muscle, his skin sticky with sweat, the smell of exertion in the air. It was exhilarating and heady, not quite like anything else Sam had experienced before. Sam suddenly hoped that Dean or Cas wouldn't wander down here, because this was not something that he had any desire to stop.

Sam's hands moved down and dipped into the waistband of Zeke's shorts, cupping his ass and squeezing. Zeke moaned, his voice cracked with lust, whispering against Sam's lips "Too many clothes." Sam smiled up at him and gently pushed him off, standing up and sliding off his boxers, his cock hard and sticking out from his body. Zeke licked his lips and stripped. Sam was just as big as he was, long and thick. Sam reached out and pulled Zeke back to his body, the kiss harder this time, fueled by desire that had suddenly flared up between them. Sam didn't have to tilt his head down to kiss his lover - they were more or less on equal footing. Zeke reached down and rubbed their cocks together, precome covering both of them. Sam moaned into Zeke's mouth, pleading for more.

Zeke was only too willing to give and he eased Sam towards the nearest wall, the cool concrete a direct contrast with the sweat currently dripping down his back. Zeke got down on his knees and took Sam all the way into his mouth, his mouth opening wide for Sam's girthy cock. Sam leaned his head back against the wall, one hand reaching out and curling his fingers through Ezekiel's short hair, holding the ex-angel down on him. Sam began to pump his hips, fucking Zeke's face, Zeke looked up at him and winked, his lips pink and stretched out around Sam's cock, a smile crinkling his eyes. Sam held on with both hands, each snap of his hips causing his cock to bump against the soft lining at the top of Zeke's throat.

Sam's hair fell around his face, partially obscuring the view of Zeke down between his legs. He felt his orgasm creeping in on him, the sharp twinges of pleasure emanating out from his lower body and making him fuck Ezekiel's face even harder, a litany of moans spilling forth from his lips. Zeke hollowed his cheeks, forming a tight seal on Sam's cock, pulling Sam even closer to orgasm. Sam pumped his hips one more time, then came with a shout, Zeke's mouth never leaving his cock as he came down his throat. Sam pulled himself out tentatively, Zeke standing and kissing Sam again, letting Sam lick the taste of himself out of his mouth, reaching down and bringing Sam's cock back up to full hardness again.

Zeke broke the kiss after a moment. "Turn around." Sam nodded, pushing his ass out to rub up against Zeke's hard cock. Zeke spat in his hand, wet fingers circling Sam's tight hole. Sam's muscles fluttered under the touch, his hands pressed against the wall for support. Zeke reached around and tugged at Sam's cock as he worked him open, fingers teasing and touching, dipping just inside his hole to get Sam ready for him. After another moment of using his fingers, Zeke dropped to his knees and licked a slow stripe up the cleft of Sam's ass, making Sam's knees tremble. He blew warm air across Sam's hole, then put his tongue to it, licking into Sam. Sam groaned and his cock sprang back to full hardness, ready for Zeke to touch him again.

Zeke was very good at rimming, as Sam found, alternating slow licks with fast ones, using his hands to hold Sam open while he prepped him with his tongue. Zeke felt a long drip of precome run down the length of his cock, telling him how neglected it was at the moment - no matter, because soon he was going to be wrapped in Sam's tight heat.

Sam was a wreck by the time Zeke stood and spun him back around. Zeke tugged upwards on Sam's hips, indicating that he was going to life him.

"You sure Zeke?"

"I'm not gonna drop you Sam, trust me." He sealed his promise with another kiss, this time lifting Sam up, Sam's long legs wrapping around his waist. Sam felt helpless at being so easily lifted, but it was a good feeling. He felt the thick head of Zeke's cock against his entrance, and he wiggled himself down so that it was pressing right against him. Zeke gave him another kiss, sliding into Sam as their tongues came together again.

The initial feeling Sam got was pain, because Zeke was fucking huge and he had never taken it up the ass before, even in his experimentation stage at Stanford - he'd topped the three times he'd had sex with a guy. For Zeke though, he was more than willing to let him have his way, especially since the pain had faded and was instead replaced by a sense of fullness, Zeke's thick cock pressed right up against his prostate. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Ezekiel, saying "Fucking move Zeke, shit."

And Zeke did. He fucked up into Sam slowly at first, ever so slowly, bouncing Sam in his arms, punching "Ah" out of Sam every time his cock hit him in his sweet spot, making Sam's hard cock slick their stomachs with precome. It was rough and not at all soft, but Sam loved every second of it, held up in the air like this. Sam clung tighter to Zeke, his head on his shoulder.

Zeke sped up, feeling Sam clench around him, knowing that Sam was going to come soon. Sam moaned louder, the sensations coming from his ass overwhelming him, his body pliant in Zeke's arms. With one, two, three more thrusts Zeke came, rocking up and pressing Sam against the wall harder as he pulsed inside Sam, feeling Sam's come erupt onto their stomachs, just as copious as it had been before when Zeke had blown him. Sam shuddered over and over again, keeping as tight a grip on Zeke's sweat slick body as he could.

Ezekiel lowered them to the floor, laying down on his back and pushing Sam upright, still buried deep inside him. Sam propped himself up with one hand against Zeke's chest, the other pushing his long hair out of his eyes. He smiled down at Zeke, still breathing heavy.

"Well."

Zeke smiled back. "Well."

"I uh... yeah. So if you're not... you know doing anything for the next, oh eternity I'd like to keep you around."

Zeke leaned up and gave Sam a tender kiss. "Sounds good to me Sam. Just one rule though - cuddling after sex is mandatory."

Sam smiled against Zeke's lips. "Can do, soldier."

Zeke pulled Sam down to lay down flat against him. "Good."

. . .

Sam slept beyond well that night.

It had been... well he couldn't even begin to guess how long it had been since he'd gotten laid. He and Ezekiel had made their way back up stairs eventually, neither of them really willing to leave the dungeon. They had privacy, Cas and Dean weren't bothering them, and they didn't have to answer to a soul for the time being.

However, sleeping on the hard floor was not to either's liking, and they eventually made it to Sam's room, with the big king sized bed he'd bought after they'd first moved in. Ezekiel had his own room of sorts - they'd converted one of the rec rooms into sleeping quarters and given Ezekiel a cot to sleep on. He had been just fine with this, but he wasn't about to say no to a soft bed with a warm body next to him.

Sam was surprised to find that Zeke had zero problem with cuddling. He had laid down next to Sam and wrapped himself tight around him and immediately fallen asleep, Sam following a few minutes later, barely cleaned up from where they'd fucked in the basement. Sam didn't know if this was going to be long term, even though they'd both agreed that they could be together if they wanted. Sam didn't see himself settling down with him quite yet, but it certainly wasn't a bad thought either. It just felt... right with Ezekiel. He was strong, he obviously cared for Sam, he had a certain uprightness about him that Sam couldn't help but be attracted to. He felt like he blended the best elements of Cas and Dean into one package - maybe it was what Sam had been looking for all along.

That and it helped that Ezekiel was very, very attractive.

Sam woke up to the sound of water running in his bathroom. Zeke must have been in there because his spot on Sam's bed was warm but vacant. Sam got up, the flesh of his body getting goosepimples as the cool air in the room hit him. Zeke had left the door wide open, so Sam took that as invitation.

Upon entering the bathroom, Sam was presented with a clear view of Ezekiel's backside through the shower door, the ex angel soaping himself without a care and whistling, of all things, "Sweet Georgia Brown." Sam smiled and opened the door, Zeke not even turning around as Sam climbed into the shower and put his arms around Zeke's warm, wet body.

"Ah, so he can take hints." Zeke turned around and looked into Sam's eyes, smiling. "Morning."

"Morning." Sam smiled and pulled him into a gentle kiss, Zeke's lips wet from where he'd been standing under the water. Zeke hummed as Sam deepened the kiss, smiling around his tongue. Sam's hands moved down onto Zeke's slender hips, tugging him closer to his body. Sam felt his cock stir, brushing against Zeke's own hardening member.

"Feels like someone's happy to see me." Zeke's voice was low against Sam's lips.

"What can I say, he likes you." Sam pushed Zeke up against the wall and reached to stroke both of them, his tongue moving against Zeke's as he stroked them both. It didn't take long for both of them to come messily over Sam's pumping hand, moaning into each other's mouths. Zeke made Sam feel like a horny teenager, like he couldn't control himself, much less his cock.

Not that Zeke seemed to mind in the least.

Zeke washed Sam from head to foot, kissing his skin as he did so. It was a surprisingly tender gesture, but Sam found that tender and rough were two things that Zeke balanced beautifully. Sam stopped him when he offered to dry him, taking the towel from Zeke's hands and doing it himself. However, he let Zeke get a good look at his backside as he sauntered out of the bedroom, foregoing underwear and pulling a pair of loose jeans up his legs. Zeke found a pair of Sam's gym shorts, preferring the freedom of movement that they offered, especially since they weren't going anywhere that day - the Impala was out of commission for awhile after a ghost had banged it up pretty bad.

Sam went to put on a shirt but was stopped by Zeke's hands. "Don't think you need that Sam." He pulled Sam in for another kiss, his hands slipping easily into the back of Sam's jeans. Sam groaned and pushed him away. "C'mon Zeke, I'm hungry and want to make sure Dean doesn't need anything. If you behave I'll give you the full Sam Winchester treatment later."

Zeke just let the promise of physical contact later suffice.

. . .

Sam and Ezekiel tried to not make it obvious that they had spent the night together, but Dean could read his little brother like a book.

"Was wondering when the two of you were finally going to hook up." Dean went back to pouring himself some coffee, wordlessly getting a cup for Sam.

Sam couldn't even be embarrassed about this one. "Well... it was good."

Zeke piped up and said "Very, very good."

Castiel appeared in doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "It finally happened, didn't it?" He moved to where Dean was standing and kissed him on the cheek.

Sam wasn't about to let that one go. "Wait..."

"The two of you weren't exactly quiet last night and one thing led to another so..."

Ezekiel smiled at Cas. "Bout time you gave it up for him Cas."

Cas rolled his eyes, shooting Zeke a dirty look. "Shut up. Dean happens to be a perfectly good lover. I quite enjoyed last night." Dean didn't even try to hide the blush that covered his cheeks.

Cas tugged at Dean's arm, saying not quite do discreetly that he needed to speak with him in private. The two of them left the kitchen, leaving Zeke and Sam alone.

"Interesting." Zeke poured himself a bowl of cereal, sitting down opposite Sam. Sam was smiling and shaking his head, piling some of the scrambled eggs that Dean had made earlier on his plate. "You know, they make a good couple Sam."

"It's about time they let that fuse blow. Hey, Dean is happy at least. Cas is good for him, whether he realizes it or not." Sam chewed happily on the still warm eggs, silently making a note to himself to tell Dean how good they were later.

"You make me happy Sam." Zeke gave Sam a warm smile and reached across the table to lay a hand on Sam's forearm. "I mean it."

Sam couldn't do anything but blush. "Zeke... man."

"It's alright Sam, you don't have to say anything. But I find that you're starting to mean a lot to me and for what it's worth, I'm glad we're doing this."

Sam looked at him and smiled. "Me too Ezekiel." Sam set down his fork and stood, Zeke copying him. Zeke ran his hands up Sam's back, closing the distance between them. "So I was thinking about something..." Zeke kissed Sam on the lips, lingering for a moment.

"'Bout what Zeke?"

"Last night. And I want to do that again. A lot." Zeke pressed his lips to Sam's for another kiss, this time opening his mouth to let Sam's tongue slide in, the muscle warm in his mouth. Sam felt Zeke's hands drift further down, dipping into the loose bottom of his jeans, cupping Sam's ass.

Sam moaned as Zeke's callused hands pass over the soft skin, the muscle hard under Zeke's hands. Sam copied him and felt Zeke through the mesh fabric of his shorts, Zeke's cock coming alive against his thigh. Sam broke the kiss and said "Wanna take this upstairs?"

Zeke's warm kiss was the only answer he needed.

. . .

Sam more or less carried Zeke up the stairs, stopping every few moments to kiss and grope at one another and by the the time they made it to Sam's room they were both naked, having left a trail of clothes from the kitchen all the way up the stairs. Sam got his door open and the moment they were inside he had Zeke up against it, their mouths and tongues battling for control. Zeke reached down between them, taking Sam's cock in hand and stroking upward, feeling the slick of precome bead at the tip, smearing it around with his thumb. Sam moaned, his body shuddering. He turned them and walked Zeke backwards towards the bed, pushing him down and then slowly climbing onto the mattress, running his hands up Zeke's body starting at his calves and ending with putting Zeke's arms above his head, holding him down, Zeke's long body open and exposed to him. Sam slotted into the space between Zeke's legs, pressing his body close and kissing the ex-angel with a slow sort of passion, twice as intense as the breathy kisses they had exchanged on their way up to Sam's room.

Sam ground his hips slowly against Ezekiel's, their cocks rubbing together, the heat between them going up with every gyration of Sam's body. Zeke wasn't used to being held down like this, but with Sam he wanted it more than anything. Sam was of course capable of hurting Zeke if he so chose; yet he wasn't, loving him with agonizing tenderness instead. It made Zeke's heart swell, and he smiled against Sam's lips.

Sam noticed and broke the kiss. "What?"

"You."

"What about me?" Sam returned Zeke's smile.

"I like you Sam. And you're hot, smart, good in bed - why would I not be smiling?"

Sam kissed up Zeke's neck, mouthing against his skin. "Guess those are very good reasons."

Zeke held Sam's face for a moment with his hands. "Want to know what would make me even happier?"

"I would." Another kiss to Zeke's mouth.

"Want you inside me Sam. Want to ride that big fucking dick of yours, want you to fill me with your come." Just hearing the words made Sam reach down and grab the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. "Shit, Zeke..."

"Want it bad Sam, please." Zeke's eyes were blown wide with want, his pupils almost as dark as a demon's.

Sam gave him another hot kiss, trailing his lips down Zeke's muscled body, pausing to suck marks that would take time to fade into Zeke's skin, letting him know that whether he was aware or not Zeke was now Sam's, not at willing to give him up easily. Zeke would later look at himself in the mirror and smile, seeing the purple bruises that Sam had left. Sam passed over Zeke's cock, standing proudly erect from his body and leaking precome. Sam did stop to take Zeke's balls into his mouth, drawing them in and making Zeke moan in surprise, the weight of them foreign yet not unpleasant in Sam's mouth. He sucked at them for a moment more, taking a great deal of satisfaction in the breathy little gasps of pleasure that were spilling forth from Ezekiel's mouth.

Sam moved down further, reaching down with his hands and spreading Zeke's legs apart wide, pushing them as wide as they would comfortably go. Sam looked back up at Zeke, chewing his bottom lip and smiling, the look in Sam's eyes dark, almost as dark as a demon's. Zeke's breath hitched, realizing what Sam was about to do.

Sam kissed his way up the inside of Zeke's thigh, the hard muscle flexing under his lips as each brush of contact made Zeke shudder, Sam's breath hot against his skin. It was sweet torture, the way Sam was taking his time to get there, to just give Zeke what he wanted. Zeke desperately wanted to take himself in hand and stroke, just to relieve the tension a little - but the look in Sam's eyes immediately told him that that would be a very, very bad idea.

Sam finally reached the juncture of Zeke's thighs, mouth wet against the space between his balls and hole. Zeke reached up and pulled his knees back, opening himself as much as he could for Sam's tongue. "Gonna open me up for your big fucking dick Sam?" Hearing and watching Zeke do that was all it took for Sam to break and not a second later he was licking deep into Zeke, the pressure of his tongue making Zeke arch his back in pleasure, a sharp gasp escaping his lips.

Sam used the same techniques as when he was eating out a girl, alternating between licking, sucking, fucking in with his tongue, not relenting in the slightest as Zeke shuddered above him, barely keeping a grip on his legs, holding himself open, exposed to Sam, his cock achingly hard and twitching every time Sam's tongue dipped into the tight ring of muscle. Zeke could tell that this was new for Sam, but he was such a natural at it that Zeke couldn't care less, not with the way that Sam was determined on taking him apart with his tongue.

Sam flipped Zeke over with a quick motion, hauling his hips back and going to town on Zeke, holding him open with his hands and licking even deeper into him, Zeke's face buried in the mattress, suppressing moans so loud that Sam was surprised Dean wasn't banging on their door to tell them to stop. Zeke was either a very good actor or he really liked having a tongue up his ass because he was moaning like Sam had nothing heard before.

Sam didn't stop for another ten minutes, letting Zeke feel him as much as possible, feeling Zeke's body open up to him more and more. Sam let off of him without letting Zeke know he was going to stop. He crossed over to his nightstand, stroking himself as he walked. Zeke was on his stomach still, failing at grinding himself against the mattress. Sam grabbed the lube off his nightstand and came back to settle between Zeke's legs, lubing both himself and Zeke up, slipping in two fingers easily.

"Shit Sam..." Zeke tried to fuck himself back on Sam's fingers, but Sam held him still, leaning forward and purring against Zeke's ear "Easy Zeke - gonna give you what you want, I promise." Sam removed his fingers and let himself the little moan of need that Zeke uttered. He kissed down Zeke's back, licking the sweat off him. He reached down and lined himself up with Zeke, watching the ex-angel hold himself open for Sam.

"C'mon Sam - fuck me." Sam grabbed a hold of Zeke's hips and with one slow motion sank balls deep into Ezekiel, hauling him up onto his hands and knees. Sam clamped his mouth shut to suppress a moan because Zeke was very, very, tight. Sam watched him shudder, his whole body shaking with want. "So fucking tight Zeke, shit." Zeke just nodded, his voice low and husky. "C'mon Sam - fuck me. And don't pussy SHIT." Sam had snapped his hips backwards and then forwards just as suddenly, nailing Zeke right in the sweet spot. Zeke moaned louder, fisting the sheets in between his fingers.

Sam started to fuck Zeke hard and rough, holding on tight to his hips to where there would definitely be bruises later. Sam felt sweat start to drip down his back, his hair falling forward and shaking as he rolled his hips, watching his cock slide in and out of Zeke's tight hole. Zeke took it like a champ, his cock jumping every time Sam slammed back into him.

Zeke propped himself up with one hand and reached down to stroke himself, his pumping of his cock asynchronous with Sam's thrusts, not that he really care because Sam's cock felt really fucking good inside of him right now. He sped up, feeling Sam do the same, knowing he was close.

Sam came first, tossing his head back and practically screaming as he shot deep inside Zeke, Zeke coming a moment later all over the sheets of Sam's bed. Sam kept fucking him until he felt come run out of Zeke and down his cock, pulling out of him and collapsing backwards, his legs extending out. Zeke turned and fell into Sam's body, his face in between Sam's pecs.

"So you give just as good as you take huh? Well Sam... looks like we're gonna get along just fine."

Sam just chuckled and pressed a kiss into Zeke's damp hair. "I think so too Zeke. Really."

Zeke smiled and settled over Sam's heart, feeling sleep start to overtake him. "Gonna stay here awhile Sam, that okay?"

Sam closed his eyes, "Yes."


End file.
